


The Grey Side of Life

by DailyLife



Series: To be light or to be dark grey [1]
Category: Ironman (2013), Marvels Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 17 is the legal age for consent where I live, 17 years old, Asgard, Betrayl, Choosing Sides, Drinking, Drunkness, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Frost Giants - Freeform, Hate, Human, Lemon, Magic, Midgard, Okay not in detail but still, Parties, Sexual Content, Smut, Thor - Freeform, Tony Stark is Readers father, explicit - Freeform, father-daughter, mortal, spite, the underage tag is because reader is 17, whores
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5733856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DailyLife/pseuds/DailyLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are the only daughter of Tony Stark, only child actually. You wake up after a night of drinking and fucking Loki around mid day. When you come out of your room to find your lover and your father quarreling, you have to choose a side. Your lover or your father?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Grey Side of Life

**Author's Note:**

> So this is evil. I'm sorry. If this gets meh attention and is reviewed well I'll make a series out of it. 
> 
> Underage tag is for underage drinking mostly. No incest or anything of that accord, it's romantic/sexual LokiXReader so.  
> By the way if I do, do a series I'll post alternate endings.

Tonight was another one of your fathers parties, another reason to drink and get lucky for your father. He had been doing that for a while ever since he lost Pepper, father missed her dearly but you had out grown her constant complains and nagging. 

"(f/n)!" Your father started up as he came out of his room still dressing himself from last nights puta experience. 

"What do you want now? To kick the lil puta out of your bed so you can have a maid clean it for tonight's?" It was no surprise to your hostility towards your father one night stands, they were a distraction away from his work and you so why wouldn't you be. 

"Hush now. I need you to make sure the gala floor has been cleaned up and ready for tonight." Your father spoke with much authority that he thought that he had.

You waved him off going to the bar for a shot to make it until tonight. You grabbed a glass and the tequila as your father stared disappointingly. "(f/n) you know I don't like you drink especially at noon."

"You want something?" You asked raising an eyebrow and turning around for the scotch glass. "Oh and by the way if JARVIS didn't tell you or maybe you didn't listen to him it's only around 4pm."

"Shit" He exclaimed, grabbing a tablet from the bar counter.

"I already canceled your meeting with the board committee, took the time to send them fruit baskets for their troubles."

"Thanks- what about that drink?"

"You know, you don't look sober enough to get started again." You sneered not touching the scotch glass but grabbing a green apple flavoring you had been craving lately. 

"Oh course I'm sober!" He almost caught himself slightly slurring his words. "You're more of a smart ass than I was at 17."

"Gotta keep up with you father."

He nodded, wincing as you both heard the puta from last night call out to Tony, he looked to you and you nodded "I got the drill, get her dry cleaning and get her out."

"I'll be out testing the newest update to the suit while you are doing so." He said as he left for his workshop.

"Of course you will." You said after he passed through the door into it. 

You sighed, pouring yourself the shot, putting the bottles up and taking a moment before downing the drink. Today was going to be one of those days.

 

Spending the rest of the day making sure everything for tonight was just to father's taste. You went to your room around 8:30pm and took a deep breath as you grabbed one of the sluttiest dresses you owned from your closet and slipped it on (see dress here: http://www.amiclubwear.com/clothing-dress-kk89c-8098black.html ) over your black lace push up bra, which made the dress that much more appealing. If you were going slutty you might as well leave out the underwear you thought to yourself as you made sure you were slightly presentable.

JARVIS made a comment about how you were dressing up, oh poor JARVIS how he was limited in his sarcastic ways. He did not know how the dress was chosen for you by your newest and biggest flirtation with danger, aka your boyfriend Loki. 

It's not like father noticed, poor darling, he wasn't really around anymore so when Loki stopped by a few months ago to pick a fight with Tony and he wasn't here, Loki ended up staying for drinks. One thing lead to another and now the both of you were running around Asgard and the Midgard flirting, making out and literally fucking everywhere you went.

Nobody knew, not Tony, any agents of shield, Asgardians and even Thor himself. The best part was that Loki knew that you did not have intimate knowledge of SHIELD nor did you desire to be used to get that information so he left you alone on the subject.

You were in fact the first grey on the subject who was directly related to an Avenger. 

Loki wasn't horrible or as evil as Thor spoke of him, he had an ego yes but what he wanted was only what he deserved after centuries of torture. You weren't the bad guy just a dark shade of grey.

You left your room and hoped that Loki was here tonight, he said he would be but you never had any certainty with him. 

 

The party was only just getting started as Tony drank more than even an alcoholic would in a sitting, practically having sex with at least 10 women on the dance floor the he claimed was "dancing" with.

Father never minded the long outings, sultry dress's and drinking, he called it "just being a stark" God sometimes you despised him. 

You were happy to find that none of Tony's avenger buddies were here which meant the coast was clear for Loki to come probably in disguise. 

In the mean time you stood on the outsides of the crowd, only drinking the Sheerly Temple you had made for yourself because of the light hangover you still had from last night.

The silt in your dress had attracted some attention, when men came up to you they either left immediately knowing who's daughter you were or you sent them off knowing that Loki would be displeased with you allowing other men to flirt with you. 

It was all fun and games until a man took advantage of the silt in your dress and grabbed you by the sex pulling you flush against him. He had his hand over your mouth so you couldn't scream but you truly almost had a heart attack, clawing at the arm until you realized the scent of that man was of Loki. It was his favorite scent, you could never figure what it was and it was confirmed that the man behind you was Loki when he spoke the phrase "Oh my little mortal dove."

You relaxed into his grip, smiling as you felt him become excited, it was frightening and the most sexually arousing thing he's done. He let go of your sex and rested his hands on your hips. Spinning around you kissed him with a grin on your face, not caring who saw you together.

What surprised you was that Loki had not changed his appearance, yes he was out of his "I'm a fucking God" clothing and in a nice blazer/Jean combo but his face and hair were the same. It was different to seem him dress in "midgardian clothing" but nice.

He gave you a chaste kiss and pulled away giving you a toothy grin. 

"I've been waiting on you to arrive." You whispered, wrapping your own arms around his neck. 

"I did not tell anyone of my coming, how did you know I was." Loki replied back, pulling you closer.

"I just had a feeling." 

"Oh good mortal dove how you have learned from me."

"I've learned many other things from you dearest." 

The whispers between you were arousing and romantic.

Loki smiled again "Maybe show me the things you have learned from my in your chambers?"

"Of course dearest." You said as you let your arms drop down, grabbing his arm gently and pulling him out of an exit away from the party.

 

Sneaking out of the party was easy, disabling JARVIS in your room was not. JARVIS had back up system after back up system and they all had different requirements. When you finally got them all down, you were met by hands on your hips, lips on your neck and Loki's hard member on your covered ass. You groaned in pleasure and squealed when you were thrown on the bed, you looked up at Loki. His dress shirt was opened exposing his abs and he had taken his jeans off leaving him in his boxers, towering over you.

His smirk was enough to get you excited and give you the knowledge that you were going to have to buy another dress. He leant over you, grabbing your side tightly and kissing you chastely. Tonight was going to be fun.

 

When you woke up, you sat up, putting a hand on your head you realized that Loki was gone. The empty space in the bed next to you made you frown, you were hoping to sneak in another round with him before he left.

Since you were naked you had grabbed Loki's dress shirt he had left putting it on over the underwear you had to grab as well and when you stepped outside, the first you had heard heard Loki and Tong arguing.

Surprisingly your holster that you slipped on was hidden on the top of your thigh in his shirt, even when you left the shirt unbuttoned.

When you realized what Tony and Loki were bickering about you knew Loki was again trying to destroy Tony and the Avengers to take over the earth.

"(f/n) get back inside your room, you are indecent!" Tony yelled at you as you exited your room.

You shot back before Loki could "You should tell that to the man who tore up what I had on last night."

Tony looked back at you confused, as you continued to walked over in the middle of the two men. 

You were still his daughter and Tony was still protective, so of course Tony kept asking questions "Who's is it?" He made a sweeping hand motion gesturing Loki's dress shirt that you had on.

Loki spoke up "Mine." And before Tony could get a word in Loki turns to you "It looks good on you I glad I wore it last night."

"I know, I didn't think you owned anything from Midgard, where did you get it?" You asked completely ignoring Tony.

"Thor gave it to me as a gag gift a few years back." Loki said losing almost all seriousness in his face, when he spoke to you.

Tony's face had dropped, you knew, you could feel it in your heart and you liked it. You weren't with Loki to spite Tony, you would never do that but you were certainly happy that being with Loki was devastating to your father.

"You know when the avengers arrive and I mean when, they will destroy you Loki. And you too if you stay with Loki." Tony spat crossing his arms and his face setting in his "oh I'm a pissed off Tony" way, that stupid face he made always pissed you off.

"So I'm choosing my father or my lover?" You asked sarcastically, your hand going to the gun holster on your thigh as Tony stepped towards you with pleading eyes.

Loki knew he had nothing to worry about, you would chose him in a heart beat over your father he didn't need any reassurance. He watched you as you laughed flicking your eyes at Tony before walking over to Loki.

He pulled you into his one armed embrace, kissing you with a smile quickly before turning to Tony again.

Tony had his glass of whiskey in his hand "Too early for that" you thought and proceeded to grab your gun, put it off of saftey, shoot the glass and twirl the gun within your hand in only a few seconds. Tony looked down at the shattered glass and whiskey on the floor before looking back up to you and Loki. 

You were still up against him, one arm around his back and his around your waist. It hurt to see you like this, sickening even. 

You whispered into Loki's ear as you prepared for Tony and Loki to battle "I'll be waiting for you, take him out before he has his suit on. You'll just have an upper hand the rest of the battle."

Loki smiled and nipped at your ear before returning "Thank you my mortal dove."

He pulled himself from you as you holstered your gun and watched, Loki throwing Tony out of the building before jumping out after him.

Tony's suit flew by your face as it raced to Tony, a few seconds later Tony was flying in the suit looking at you with the mask open, he spoke grimly "I cannot save you anymore." 

You smirked "Why do I need saving when my king has already taken what he wants." 

The grimace Tony gave you was the emotional weakness you hadn't seen in him yet, it was a good sight until Loki came up behind him and took him out of the air with a single hit. Loki smiled at you and you, him before he raced after Tony.

You smiled making your way to the top floor balcony, this was going to be the good life.


End file.
